


Eye Candy

by Simplistically_content



Series: Eye Candy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to have a crush on Sam too," he admitted, watching Blaine's eyes widen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I am the owner of nothing.

"You know," Kurt smirked into the webcam as his boyfriend finished lamenting his woes to him via skype. "I used to have a crush on Sam too," he admitted, watching Blaine's eyes widen. "When he first arrived, it's true. I mean, it never went anywhere because he's ten kinds of straight, and he never knew, but I had a crush. It's perfectly natural, Blaine. That guy is just... eye candy."

"Eye candy?" Blaine gave him an unsure look. "I find it difficult to process the fact that you appreciate eye candy that isn't me," he finished with a pointed look and Kurt smirked.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you and you know it. But... there is certainly nothing wrong with having a bit of a look at a passing ass every now and then. Why, just this afternoon Adam, from the show choir here, was walking ahead of me and I completely missed whatever Grace was saying to me because I was eyeing his ass. It looks so perky! I couldn't not stare! And now I think I signed myself up for some set dressing duty for my lack of attention."

Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes that looked like they wanted to be hurt, but weren't quite there yet.

"Uh uh," Kurt shook his finger at the camera. "Don't give me that look. Like I just kicked your puppy... you just got done telling me that you had a crush on Sam Evans. That, my love, is what they mean when they say 'the Pot calling the Kettle black."

"I know, I know," Blaine groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I can't help it though."

"And why's that?" Kurt asked, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He saw Blaine's lips move but couldn't hear anything, so asked him to speak up. Blaine huffed and sent the camera on his end a small glare before repeating his words.

"Because you're mine," Blaine pouted and Kurt gave him a full on grin of shining happiness complete with laughing eyes. "Don't laugh at me!" Blaine snapped.

"I'm not honey, I'm not. And you're right, I am yours. I'll always be yours baby."

"Are you trying to placate me with endearing nicknames and platitudes?" Blaine asked, suspicious and Kurt beamed.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe..."


End file.
